


Remade

by Vilakins



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Vilakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellis Coldwine is back in New Crobuzon.</p><p><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/?dyd46uumcy11b5n">Podfic available here</a>, read by nickelmountain, and part of the <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/gifts).



Bellis Coldwine looked out her window at the New Crobuzon skyline. This was her home, her true place, even though she had only dreamed of her journey down the river that connected it to the sea while she had been away. Even though she had to change her identity to live safely here.

She was no longer Bellis, but Frieda, a change that amused her: going from war to peace. Similarly, Coldwine had become Brand, an allusion to a warmer drink. Her hair, once long and the same bruised-purple as her eyes, was now very short and fair, her eyes were a frank and clear hazel, and her once-pale skin a deep gold.

She was remade, with a small R.

Of course, it meant that there would be no more linguistic works by B Coldwine. Her next book, a study of legends from various cultures and what they reveal of the Ghosthead, would be the first by F Brand. She smiled bitterly at the name on the manuscript in front of her. It looked like "fire brand", and she had been used as one.

Frieda Brand would be no one's tool.


End file.
